The invention patent (granted publication number: CN105587935B) discloses a hoop as well as a manufacturing method and a use method thereof. In this invention, a clamping belt is curled to form an elliptical sleeving area so as to promote clamping on a pipe, thus enabling the hoop to be fixed on a pipe fitting in a convenient and effective manner and preventing it from rotating circumferentially on the pipe.
This hoop functions to achieve connection and sealing between a pipe and a connecting piece, and when the hoop is installed on the pipe, it is required to dispose a position having a certain distance from ends of the pipe. As such, when the hoop is tightened, the pipe fits with the connecting piece to form sealing at the position where the hoop is tightened. Meanwhile, as positions of the pipe at both ends of the hoop are not clamped by the hoop, the hoop, upon tightening, has a diameter smaller than that of two ends of the pipe, thereby preventing the hoop from coming off from the pipe. Nevertheless, the above invention has the following problem: the hoop is voluntarily movable on the pipe in the axial direction, which is thus difficult to be held on an appropriate position on the pipe.